History is destined to repeat itself
by Samurai Angel
Summary: Takes place after all the old evil Marik, dark duelists, etc. are gone and defeated. Yami gets a body of his own and his twin, Yumiko, from the past, has been reborn… you’ll find out the pairings later... Sorry, I'm new at this, and not very good w
1. Prologue

Ch. 1: Prologue

A/N: Yes, this is my first fan fiction. All the normal characters are there, with just the new addition of Yumiko, Sierra, and a character I need to get info on from a friend. Yumiko's been staying with Yugi and has a room of her own (no sick ideas people!). Also, I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. Yumiko, however, is mine. One more thing, I haven't seen this idea yet, so if you had it written already, I wasn't trying to take your idea. Now, on with the story! Please enjoy it.

We go now, back to the past; ancient Egypt, to be exact. During this time, Yami and Yumiko are next in line to be pharaoh ((Well, Yami to be more exact…)). We go now to the private chambers of Yami, where him and Yumiko are enjoying a meal by themselves, with no servants.

Yami and Yumiko are sitting on the floor, eating. The royal food tasters had been by already and Yami had dismissed the other servants. "I'll call you if I need you. I promise." He says as the servants left. Once gone, Yami and Yumiko talk like a normal pair of siblings. They were far from normal, though. They were identical twins, and super close. We now go to the present, in that time at least…

Yami smiles at his sister and says, "Wow. I thought that they would never leave. Now we can relax and talk as we please. So, have _you _had a good day? Yumi-chan?"

Yumiko rolls her eyes and replies, "As if you need to ask. We spent nearly the whole day in each other's company. Boy, was father mad when he found out that we went to the city by ourselves…"

Yami looks at her and laughs, "As if I could forget. That was the longest lecture that I've ever had to endure. We should be glad that he didn't punish us more severely."

Yumiko nods in agreement, "You're right, as always." Yami says in a slightly gentler voice, "Hey. You're just as smart as me. Besides, it was _my _idea. I had a great time, though. I'm pretty sure that you did too." Yumiko smiles at the brother that knew her so well. "Well of course. Everyone wasn't treating us, especially me, like we were made of glass. Everyone just thought that we were two ordinary teenagers. That lunch was awesome though! Food outside of the palace is really good. I only wish that we could have it more often…" Yumiko stops, as a wistful look crosses her face.

"Oh well. At least we got out. Besides, tomorrow we have to get new crowns fitted… boy, what a good time…" replies Yami in a sarcastic voice.

Yumiko then leans over and flicks the tip of his nose, "We'll have fun. Try to look on the bright side. At least father hasn't decided that we shouldn't see one another. I couldn't stand that if he did that…" Yumiko's voice goes softer as she looks away, with a slight blush grazing her cheeks.

Yami looks over at Yumiko's blush and smiles. "Now who's the gloomy one? Besides, you know that I couldn't live in a world without you…" Yami then gently turns Yumiko's face so that she's looking up at him. Yumiko smiles at him and he smiles back. "There's that cheerful spirit. It's much nicer than the gloomy one."

Yumiko then says, as her face falls, "If mom and dad were to find out how we really felt… I'm not sure what would happen…"

Yami suddenly hugs his sister to him. "Shush now. You worry too much…"

Yumiko then smiles lightly and says, "I can worry. What if someone saw us now? We really could get in big trouble…"

Yami sighs as he replies. "I don't care anymore. I know we've kept this a secret for a long time, but… I think that we should tell mom and dad… and soon. I think someone may suspect us…"

Yumiko nods. "Yeah, I guess we better. Isn't it just our luck? The person we ended up falling in love with was our own twin! Oh well, you're also my best friend. So it's not too weird for me… I just wonder what everyone else would think…"

Yami then releases her and says, "I don't care what the fates decided. I'm not going to lose you. Whenever I'm pharaoh, which will be soon most likely, if you wish, you can be my queen."

Yumiko blushes a little as she says, "You know that I'll always be yours, no matter what. Besides, in town, it was a blast! Everyone thought we were the awesomest couple. Some people knew we were royalty and gave us free food. I don't believe that anyone know for sure who we are…"

Yami then taps her chin lightly. "Perk up. We'll be fine. We'll tell mother and father when we're ready. It may take a while, but we'll tell them."

And so ended that night. After a few hours, Yumiko returned to her private chambers and went to bed. A few days passed in this fashion; Yumiko and Yami dining together in his chambers for dinner each night. They ate lunch and breakfast with their parents and at the table, they shared one big chair. A few days later, something happened to change the fate of these two who had fallen in love… something terrible…

Yumiko had just written a letter to her parents (with Yami's help) that explained what they had been hiding for quite a while. ((If you want me to do the letter, it shall appear later.)) It was evening and dinnertime once again. Yami and Yumiko were enjoying a good stew, when a servant came in and brought Yami a glass of some rare drink.

Yami thanked the servant who bowed and hurried out of the room. Yami then took a sip and asked Yumiko to try some. Something really odd happened then. Yami started to grow paler than before and he started to get dizzy.

Yumiko immediately noticed as she knelt quickly beside him. "Yami? Yami! Please answer me!"

Yami then smiles weakly as he sees the tears spring to Yumiko's eyes. "Now, now, don't cry. I always hated it when you cried." he says in a soft, weak voice. Yumiko gently takes his hand and Yami then speaks again, this time his voice is even weaker. "Yumi-chan, please sing for me. I'm going to be dead soon. So are you, because you drank it as well. Just remember, I'll find you. No matter what and that I will always love you."

Yumiko then, right on cue, starts to feel sick and weak. She struggles not to cough up anything as she lies down beside Yami, who hugs her close to himself. She then starts to sing softly. Her voice, is amazing soft, yet sweet. Yami closes his eyes and a peaceful look appears on his face as he breaths his last. Yumiko then closes her eyes and her voice stops as she dies as well, with the same peaceful look on her face. Yumiko's last words were the same. "I will always love you…"

This is the way their parents found them, both of their children lying on the floor, dead.

A/N: Yes, this is the end of the prologue. The real story starts in the next chapter. Please continue reading and review. I would prefer if you didn't flame me… have a great day and hopefully I'll be able to update soon. I don't know if I will or not… I have tests to take as well…


	2. Ch1: He's what!

Ch. 1: He's what?!

We now join the gang: Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristen, Serenity, and of course, my self, Yumiko. They're all gathered in the living room, mulling over all the evil they have defeated. Recently, the spirit of the Millenium Ring had been banished to the shadow realm, and surprisingly, Bakura had survived it. It was two months until school started again. They were all super bored and I then got an idea.

"Hey Yugi, can I see your puzzle real quick?" Yugi looks a bit surprised, but hands it over to me.

"Sure, just be careful not to break it. It took forever to put together..."

I smile at him and say, "Thanks a lot. I'll be super careful. Hmmmmm, I wonder what it does if I press this..."

I then push the odd eye in the middle of the puzzle and suddenly, it starts to glow and so do I.

"What the hell's going on here?!" says a shocked Joey. Serenity then points to me and says in a scared voice, "L-look at Yumiko. She's glowing too..."

Everyone then looks over at me and my eyes widen as I stare at my now glowing body. Suddenly, I start to feel something inside of me. 'What the hell?! I feel like... I can't even explain it to myself...' My eyes close as I feel myself go limp and I rise into the air.

Meanwhile, everyone has bug eyes and is staring at me. Yugi then says in an awed voice,

"Maybe she has something to do with this... after all, nothing ever happened when I pressed the eye..."

I then start to chant slowly as I open my eyes, and they're glowing too! The puzzle lying in my hands then starts to shake gently and I notice something coming out of it. That something turns out to be a spirit, and soon a body appears to go with it. The puzzle then stops glowing and floats of its own accord back over to Yugi, who quickly grabs it.

I then fall to the ground and after what feels like an eternity, but had really been five minutes, I open my eyes slowly. I groan softly as I slowly get up. I peer at my friends' faces. 'There's Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristen, Serenity, and Yami. Wait a sec!! Yami and Yugi are supposed to be in one body! What in seven hells is going on?!'

I quickly sit up even more and stare wide-eyed at them. "Wha? How? Yami's not in Yugi!" I'm in total shock mode.

Yami smiles and laughs a bit at me as he says, "You're right there. I have you to thank for that. What I'm wondering is how you did it... that's what puzzles me..."

I then get up all the way. Yugi looks at me and then says, "Hey, Yumiko, you all right? You're not hurt, right?" a concerned look crosses his face.

"I'm okay... I think..." 'Boy was that a lie...' I keep this last thought to my self though.

Suddenly, I feel like something is about to happen. 'What the hell?!' My hair, which is currently the exact same shade of blonde as Yami's, suddenly grows longer of it's own accord and I get the same highlights as Yami. Come to think of it, my hair became exactly like Yami's, except longer. It was now just past my waist. My eyes, which had been a pale shade of blue, suddenly turn to the same deep shade of purple as Yami's. I now had the exact same eyes as Yami did. Boy, was my day turning out weird or what?

Everyone stares at me, including Yami himself. I sigh in annoyance. "What now?" Tea then hands me a mirror, without a word, her eyes round as saucers. I give her a funny look. 'What's wrong with everyone now?' I then look in the mirror and now it's _my _turn to look shocked.

"What's wrong with me?! I look like Yami now!!"

Yami looks at me and frowns. "No offence meant, Yami." Yami sighs as he says, "Whatever. You do have a point though. The resemblance is frightening though... the only difference I can spot immediately is that you're a girl and an inch or two shorter than me..."

Serenity points out, "You two could be twins if we didn't know better. Yami's right, you're identical."

I sigh and then rub my temples. "Man, I've got a monster headache now..."

Tea then says, "Oh, one other difference that you missed, Yami. Her hair is longer than yours."

Yugi then smiles as he says, "Well, however Yami got here, we're glad to have you. There's only one thing bugging me though... how was Yumiko able to bring him to life?"

Suddenly, I answer, without even thinking and I got into a weird trance. "Those with ancient power can use the Millennium Items. You must figure this riddle out on your own. I shall tell you this much though, only one can bring the memory of the ancient prince back to him and only he can find the spirit of his ancient twin sister. This spirit is hidden within that very same puzzle you hold in her hands. Once reborn, fate repeats itself. It will start again, this time you can avoid past mistakes. These clues, I leave with you. Good luck." I then start to fall backwards, but Yami catches me.

"Whoa. Yumiko? You okay? Yumiko?! Yumiko!!" My eyes are closed as I fade into blissful darkness. I don't hear Yami yelling out to me, calling me and asking me to wake up.


	3. Ch2: Fits of Laughter and Red cheeks

Disclaimer: I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I forgot this. You all should know this though; I do not and won't ever own Yugioh. I wish that I could though... oh well, onto the chapter!!

Okay, I'm going to reply to the reviews now. I think that I already told you that this is my first fanfic... oh well.

Lilyugi: Don't worry so much. I shall have Bakura, just not the evil version... enough said on that point.

Yaminah Tashanazi: I'm so sorry about the rushing. I'm not meaning to do that. I just don't want my chapters to be too long... anyways, I'm about to finish ch.3 and the chapter after that will be a flashback and hopefully that will answer all of your questions. I think that this chapter and the next one may be a bit rushed, so I'm sorry if they are. Please let me know what you need to know exactly and I'll tell you. I just came up with her history today... a better version at least. Btw, to answer one of your questions, Yumiko had light brown hair that was just above her shoulders and her eyes were blue. She was also a bit shorter. Her eyes changed shape as well, more like Yami's. The same actually...

Dark Mage 13 (forgive me if I spelled the name wrong...): Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story so far. Here's chapter two in case it didn't show up... I'm positive I posted it...

Oh, one more thing. ((Words in here mean Author's comment or explanation.)) 'Words in here mean thoughts.' (Words in here mean further information.)

Disclaimer: I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I forgot this. You all should know this though; I do not and won't ever own Yugioh. I wish that I could though... oh well, onto the chapter!!

Ch.2: Fits of Laughter and red cheeks

I groan softly as I come to. "Ugh, what happened?" I asked, confusion and pain messing up my focus. I could barely focus on Yami's face, which was leaning over me slightly, a worried expression gracing his features.

Yami then says in a gentle voice, surprising soft as well, "You blacked out right after you gave us that strange message. Serenity wrote it down for us. Here, try to read it. Can you focus properly? Your eyes keep closing..." Yami then holds the paper close in front of my face. Surprisingly, Yami is holding me in his lap, like a small child; his arm was supporting my back from behind and the other was showing me the paper. It was actually kind of embarrassing, actually. I _was _a proud person you know. I wasn't the school's top skater/punk for nothing, after all.

"Those with ancient power can use the Millennium Items. You must figure this riddle out on your own. I shall tell you this much though, only one can bring the memory of the ancient prince back to him and only he can find the spirit of his ancient twin sister. This spirit is hidden within that very same puzzle you hold in her hands. Once reborn, fate repeats itself. It will start again, this time you can avoid past mistakes. These clues, I leave with you. Good luck." My voice wavers a little as I read it in Serenity's clear, neat handwriting.

Yami looks down at me, even more concern passing his handsome features. 'What the hell?! Don't think like that!! This is Yami you're talking about here!!' This thought is screamed into my head by my first half of my conscience, the good side, scolding me. A slight blush grazes my cheeks as I yell back at my conscience, in my mind of course, not out loud. People would think me crazy then... and that would not be good. I wasn't exactly keen to meet the little men in white lab coats that were _supposed _to help you and be your so-called 'friends.'

Yami continues to stare at me as he asks in concern, "Are you sure you're alright? Are you getting a fever??" Yami then places a cool hand, (the one not supporting me) on my forehead. I blush even more at the sudden concern.

"I-I'm fine, really. No need to worry..." Boy was _that _a lie. I was about to faint again and I hadn't eaten for quite a while now... I had been out for a few hours. The last thing I ate was back at eight, after all...

Meanwhile, Tea & Tristen are trying hard not to laugh. They sit there, trapped in fits of giggles. "What's so funny??" asks Yugi, looking a little bit confused by it all. This only makes Tristen and Tea laugh even harder. Tears are now rolling out of their eyes and Tea is bent over, trapped in convulsions of laughter. Joey sighs as he says, "They can't stop laughing long enough to tell us, but something tells me that it has something to do with Yumiko and Yami. I can't exactly see what's funny after all... she's worn out and they're laughing. What's this world coming to?!" Yugi then walks over to me, concern written all over his face.

"Hey Yumiko, are you really ok? Maybe you should go take a nap... Yami, can you take her up to her room? You should know where it is..."

Yami nods and says, "Sure. I'd be glad to."

Tristen then comments, almost to himself, "Yeah, he'll find it all right. It's the only room with black sheets... geez, what can't she be normal and like pink, like Tea here?!" Tea then smacks Tristen upside the head.

Serenity laughs a little bit and says, "You had that coming though... hehe." Tristen rubs his head and says, "Geez, aren't we just the violent one today... girls and pink..." This time, Serenity and Joey **both **smack Tristen upside the head. "Ow!! Geez, I'm going to go to the kitchen. It's safer in there..." Tristen then quickly retreats into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, I start to feel really dizzy and my vision goes crazy as I struggle to stay awake. I finally give in and let the darkness come. ((She blacked out people...)) I don't really remember much after that, just a hazy image of someone carrying me and laying me down in my bed. I didn't know that Yami had done all that for me though...

A/N: I'm sorry for the long chapter; I just got a little over-excited... well, I hope you like it and happy reading!!


	4. Ch3: Dreams of the Past

Okay, I decided to post chapter three as well. I hope everyone enjoys it and please review. I would prefer if no flames were left, thank you.

Ch. 3: Dreams of the Past and Early Wake-ups

Yugi follows Yami up and looks at the now sleeping me. "Do you think that she'll be alright, Yami?" asks Yugi in a concerned voice.

"I'm not really sure, Yugi. I wish I did know. All we can do is try and figure out that riddle she left us with, that's the only clue we have to what's at work here. I do know, however, that we're dealing with the past coming back. Something big will come out of this, just wait."

Yami smiles encouragingly at Yugi who replies, "Yeah, you're probably right. I just can't believe that something happened when she touched that eye... there was something ancient about it... almost magical..." Yugi then walks out of the room, deep in thought.

Yami sighs as he looks at me and he says softly, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out. Sleep well and rest up. The others are worried for you. Don't you ever forget that you'll always have friends and that we'll always be there." Yami then walks out of the room and shuts the door quietly. 'Sleep well and feel better soon, for the others' sake at least, if not Yugi's and my self's...' Yami thinks to himself as he walks back down the stairs to where the others are waiting anxiously.

"How is she?"

"Will she be all right?"

"What's going on?"

Yami sighs as everyone bombards him with questions and then waits for everyone to stop talking. Once it's quiet, he starts to explain, "Yes, she'll be just fine. She's sleeping right now and probably won't be up for an hour or two, at the minimum. Now, in answer to what's going on, I'm not sure. I definitely know that forces of fate, the past, and ancient magic are at work here. Our job right now is to try and figure out that riddle that Yumiko so kindly gave us. Anyone have any ideas on that?" Yami then picks up the paper and hands it to Serenity. "Here, why don't you read it, Serenity."

Serenity nods and reads the paper again for everyone to hear. Tristen then speaks up, "Well. I think that what they're saying is that something that happened in the past is going to happen again, for sure. We also can probably safely assume that Yumiko has ancient powers, if she was able to use the Millennium Puzzle. The last thing that I also understood was that someone's spirit is trapped in the Millennium Puzzle. The rest seems pretty cryptic to me."

Switch view – My room. ((Yumiko tells the story, of course. I love writing in first person!))

Meanwhile, I'm having a strange dream, from the past. I, of course, don't realize this until later...

The Dream...

_I sit in a strange chamber, how I know it's me, I don't know if I could tell you. Pretty soon, I see someone identical to me, walk in. 'Hey, that looks just like Yami!!' I greet him warmly and he greets me as well, "Hello, Yumi-chan, my dearest sister." I playfully swat his arm and say, "I'm the only sister you have. It better stay that way, at least." He laughs as he says, "Of course it shall be. I don't think that mom & dad are planning on having any more kids anytime soon. Besides, they already have their heirs, us." I nod and take a sip of the sweet juice in front of me. We then start to eat and in the middle, a servant comes in. "Excuse me your majesties, for interrupting. Here is an especially rare drink. I hear that it is very good, if you don't mind me saying so." The strange Yami look alike smiles at the servant, thanks him, and dismisses him. Yami then takes a sip and then passes the drink to me and I take a sip as well. Pretty soon, the look alike starts to feel ill and realizes that the drink was poisoned. "No! Yami! Please don't die!" I say as tears come spilling out of my eyes. _

End of dream

I suddenly wake up, again. ((For a better idea, check out the prologue. It's basically the prologue, except shortened a lot...)) I look up at the ceiling and sigh. "Whew, just a nightmare... only a nightmare..." I mutter to myself as I sit up and draw in another breath, in an attempt to soothe my already pounding heart. 'Where'd that dream come from anyways?' I wonder to myself as I swing my legs over and my feet meet the floor. I look around the darkened room once more before walking to the door, and rubbing one of my now violet eyes. I'm still not quite awake and I walk slowly down the stairs, where I find almost everyone fast asleep on the couch, floor, or just leaning against the wall. I smile as I see Joey shiver from his post on the floor and I walk over to a nearby closet, pull out a light blanket, and walk over to Joey & lay it on top of him.

"There, now you can stop shivering." I say in a soft voice and someone says in an equally soft voice, "I see that you're awake now. Yugi was really worried, but I finally got him to go to sleep on the couch. How are you feeling now?" I jump at the voice, and turn around to face Yami. I sigh and give him a light glare. "You do realize that you just scared the hell out of me, don't you?" Yami laughs lightly and says, "Better for you to be scared and awake than blacked out and terrified." Yami looks at me and I sigh again. "Yes, I know. Sorry that I worried you guys. Is everyone here okay?" Yami nods and I walk towards the kitchen.

"You want something to eat? I'm starving." I comment as my stomach growls to confirm it. Yami laughs as he hears my stomach. "Yeah, I guess so. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten in a while either..." I smile as I pull down some stuff and say, "Some tuna rolls okay with you?" ((Those things are so awesome!! Tuna rolls are, at least. I tried them the other day. They're Japanese food; very basic sushi for those who didn't know.)) Yami smiles as he walks over, "Sure. Sounds great. Need any help?" I then get out a rice steamer and the special sticky rice that I will need to make the rolls. ((I don't know what the rice is called though... sorry...))

About fifteen minutes later, I set down a medium sized plate with about three rolls cut into four smaller pieces each. I also set down a pot of hot tea, two plates, and two pairs of chopsticks. Yami smiles and thanks me. I sit down on the other cushion at the low table and pick up a pair of chopsticks as well. We both sit there, quietly sipping the hot tea.

Pretty soon, a very sleepy Joey comes in. "Oh, hello. I see sleeping demon's awake," Comments a slightly amused Yami. Joey mumbles and sits down as well. "Would you like some tea and do tuna rolls sound okay to you?" I ask in a kind voice. Joey smiles at me and says, "Sounds good to me. By the way, this looks great Yumiko. I just hope it tastes as good." I smile at him and say, "I better hope that I didn't put anything in that food you're about to eat." Joey pauses mid motion and looks over at Yami, who shrugs and gives Joey the how-am-I-supposed-to-know-look. Joey looks over at me and I smile at him and continue to sip my tea, enjoying the calmness.

Joey then thinks to himself, 'I don't think she put anything in it. Yami's eating it, so it has to be safe. Maybe I shouldn't tease her so much. She's a pretty good cook most of the time.'

I laugh and say, "Of course I didn't do anything to it. Why would I be eating it if I did? Hmmm, well Joey?" Joey looks relieved and starts to eat. "This is great! I didn't know you could make sushi, Yumiko. I guess I should trust your culinary skills more often. Btw, the others will probably be up soon. It's almost five and someone's watch or alarm clock will probably go off."

Right after Joey says this, I hear an alarm go off upstairs and everyone jumps a foot in the air, with the exception of Yami and Joey. "Told you so. Isn't that Yugi's grandpa's alarm clock though?"

Yami nods and soon Mr.Moto himself appears, his gray hair mussed a bit from sleeping. "Ah, good morning Yumiko. I see the others are awake now. How are you feeling? Yugi was really worried last night."

I smile and get up. "I'm perfectly fine, Grandpa Moto. The only differences are a bit physical." ((Yes, it's Yumiko's name for Yugi's grandpa. He's the grandpa she never had.))

Mr. Moto then comes closer to Yumiko and his eyes widen a lot. "Oh Kami, you look so much like Yugi and Yami here, more like Yami though. The resemblance is amazing. Even to my old eyes. You two could pass for twins, if I'm not mistaken."

At that moment, Tea, Serenity, and Tristen come in, all grumbling about being woken up so early. I smile brightly at them and say, "Good morning. Everyone up for a breakfast of tuna rolls, hot tea, and eggs?"

Tristen brightens up immediately at the suggestion. "Sounds great! Need any help?"

I raise an eyebrow at Tristen, "I didn't know that you could cook. How'd you learn, anyways?"

Tristen winks secretively at me, "Now that, my friend, is _my _little secret. Need any help at all?"

I sigh as I think. "Well, I could use someone to set the table, someone to cut up the fish, and someone to help me make a bigger kettle of tea. Hey Grandpa Moto, want anything?"

Mr. Moto smiles at me, "Some hot tea and tuna rolls sound great. I'll go take a quick shower while you get started on it. We should have enough fish, don't we?" He looks worried for a second.

"We have plenty. Yugi and I got some yesterday. Tuna rolls are one of my favorite dishes. I was planning on making some egg drop soup later...that's Chinese, isn't it?" I reply as I dig through the refrigerator for more of the tasty fish.

Yugi nods, "Yep. That's Chinese food. It is very tasty though... you're a good cook though. It's hard to believe that you've never had any training."

I momentarily stop digging in the 'fridge, "It comes from cooking for you guys. It does give my loads of practice. I'm not _that _great..." I then smile triumphantly. "Ha. Found it. Who put this unsealed mustard in here? It smells really bad and I think they're something growing in it..."

Joey looks a bit guilty as he says, "Heh. Sorry about that... I made a sandwich a week or two ago and lost the lid..."

I sigh and Mr. Moto heads upstairs. "I'll see you kids in about ten minutes. With all this hold up, the food won't be ready in time..."

I then turn to everyone. "Okay, does anyone want to volunteer or shall I volunteer them?"

Yugi smiles as he says, "I'll set the table, is that okay?"

I smile warmly at Yugi. "Any help is welcome. You know which set of dishes to use, right? You'll also have to pull the other table over to make a longer, low table. Think you can handle that?"

Yami smiles as he says, "I'll move the table. Joey, will you help me?"

Joey smiles and replies, "Sure. Besides, I'm not that good of a chef."

I then turn to Tea. "Hey Tea, will you start the extra tea? We're going to need more. I made a small kettle full because I wasn't expecting you guys up for quite a while now..."

Tea says, "Sure. I can do that. I'm assuming you'll want green tea, since that's what you made." As Tea says this, she goes over to a cupboard and pulls out a container of tea bags.

I then turn to Tristen, "Hey, Tristen, want to cut up the fish for me? I'm pretty sure that you can do it. Please? I've got to keep an eye on this rice." As I had told everyone what to do, I had started to steam the rice.

Tristen smiles and takes a knife out of the drawer. "No problem. You're making tuna rolls with these, right?" I nod and say absent-mindedly, "Yeah. I would greatly appreciate it."

Tristen then begins to quickly slice up the tuna. About ten minutes later, I have the sticky rice ready to mold, the fish has been cut up, the tables moved and set – thanks to Yami, Yugi, and Joey, and the tea ready. Tea then walks over to me and we quickly work together to get the tuna wrapped in the rice and the rice wrapped in seaweed. Tea and I smile as we carry the two plates of tuna rolls to the table and we both say at the same time, "Tuna rolls are ready."

I then quickly make some eggs for everyone else and at the same time I put the huge plate of eggs on the table, Yugi's grandpa walks in. "Mmmm, smells delicious. You kids did a great job, everything looks great!" I smile at him, "Why thank you. We all worked together though. It saved me a lot of time. Oh, and guess who gets to do dishes?" I smile at Grandpa Moto and he groans. "Yep. You get to help me do the dishes, unless someone would like to volunteer in your place, that is..."

Yami then says, "I'll help you do the dishes. All I did was move tables and cushions. Besides, you have to go to the shop, don't you?"

Yugi's grandpa smiles at him as he says, "Why thank you, and you're right. I do have to be there early. Today's a major day for very beginning duelists. Hey Yumiko, would you, Yami, and Yugi like to come with me to show them basics? Besides, I need someone to be the Dark Magician Girl. Isn't it your favorite card, Yumiko?"

"I see you have been paying attention. You're right. How did you know anyways? I don't think that I ever told you, did I?" I look at Mr. Moto quizzically.

Mr. Moto smiles at me as he says, "I didn't need you to tell me. I've watched your dueling; you're as great as Yugi, and even Yami here. Besides, I've become so used to dueling that I can feel most of the time what a person's favorite card is."

((If you haven't noticed, I've used three names for Yugi's grandpa: Yugi's grandpa, Mr. Moto, and Grandpa Moto. I think that's all of them... oh well. Let me know what name you like better. I personally prefer Grandpa Moto or even Gramps... who knows?))

Everyone quickly finishes eating and all thanks me profusely for the great meal. Yugi's grandpa then gets up and waves cheerfully. "See you guys soon. Come down as soon as you can! I'm counting on you!" calls Grandpa Moto. Tea, Tristen, Joey, & Serenity then quickly leaves with Grandpa Moto and walk down to the shop. Yugi's grandfather never did find a car that would fit us all. The only ones were too expensive.

Serenity waves and calls to us cheerfully, "We'll see you guys there! I hope you get done soon. You sure you can do it?"

I smile at Serenity and reply, "Oh don't worry. We'll be fine. Shouldn't take too long..." I sigh and say, "Well. Let's get these dishes done. I can't wait to get dressed up and meet the new duelists. Besides, I'm getting bored here..." I turn on the hot water and start rinsing dishes. Yami takes the rinsed dishes from me and loads the dishwasher. I then run upstairs and take a quick shower. I blow dry my hair and then straightened it.

I ran down the hallway and ended up falling down the stairs. Yami quickly catches me and I ended up falling on him.

"Ouch. You okay?" asks Yami, whom I landed on and was now on top of.

"I think so. Are you? I'm so sorry about that..." I then roll off of Yami who sits up with a light groan. "I am _so _sorry about that. Not exactly what you would call one of my more graceful moments..." Yami smiles at me and then gets up. He then helps me up and I smile at him. "Thanks. I guess we better get going..." I say, suddenly avoiding Yami's eyes. 'What the hell?! Why can't I look at him?!' Yami nods as well. "Yeah, I guess you're right, after all, Yugi's grandpa's depending on us." I nod and quickly walk out the door. I lock it behind us and we start to walk in the warm weather, toward Grandpa Moto's shop.


	5. Ch4: Dueling Basics and Memories

Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I have Rachel249 to thank for the title, so this chapter is dedicated to you and everyone else who reviewed. You guys know who you are and thanks again!! This story can be dedicated definitely to you and everybody who reviewed. Now, on with the chapter!!

Ch.4: Dueling Basics & Memories

At the shop

Yami and I walk in and are immediately greeted by different kids of all ages. I smile at them all and say, "Hey. How are you? Having fun dueling?" The kids, all eleven or under, all say simultaneously, "Yes Ms. Yumiko. Hi Mr. Yami." Yugi's grandpa then comes over,

"Hello. Glad you got here so fast. Here's your costumes, Yumiko you're Dark Magician Girl and Yami, you're the ancient Pharaoh who fought with the monsters. We're basically going to be demonstrating the history of dueling, except on a full-scale demonstration. I believe that you know the history..." I nod and take my costume ((It looks exactly like the real thing.)) and Yami takes his. We both then go to the restroom at the back and takes turn while changing. I come out and Yami goes in. He comes out and I look at his costume.

"Not bad. You really are perfect for the costume." I comment and he looks at my costume. "You don't look bad yourself. Well, let's get going. I'm eager to see what Yugi's grandpa has planned. We only know some of it..." Yami replies.

As we walk in, side-by-side, I notice something. "Hey, isn't that an arena? Oh no, don't tell I'm going in there... ahhhhhhhhh!" Yami sighs as he says, "Oh no you don't. You're going in there, whether you like it or not..." I, meanwhile, was trying to edge away, unsuccessfully though... to the amusement of Duke and Mai, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Yes, I, Yumiko Motogawa, was deathly afraid of arenas. The strange part was that I was fine when I was dueling; otherwise...it wasn't pretty and involved a lot of yelling and screaming on my part. No small wonder he didn't tell me what was going on... I wish that I could get over this fear, but no such luck. No matter how many times my friends tried, to no avail.

Anyways, back to the present situation. Yami sighs as he senses what's going to happen. He then grabs my arm and my waist. He then lifts me up surprisingly easily and tosses me over his shoulder. "Let's go. You're not running away. Besides, where in seven hells is Yugi's grandpa going to find anybody who knows the history of duel monsters so well, hmmm?"

I continue to yell and struggle. "Put me down! I don't care what's going to be going on! I don't want to go in there and that's final!" Yami sighs as he glares over at Mai and Duke. "Care to help me? She's not that easy and Mr. Moto is depending on her!"

I manage to slide down over Yugi shoulder. I roll to me feet, but Yami is just as fast. He grabs my wrist and yanks me back. "C'mon, Duke! This isn't easy, you know." Duke sighs as he comes over and grabs my other wrist, still laughing. "Damn, Yumiko. You really must hate arenas..."

I glare at the chuckling man and say, "Look, it's not my fault! I can't remember why I have a fear of these things unless I'm dueling! So give me a break here." Yami then, with Duke's help, and me protesting and yelling the whole time, pick me up again and Duke walks behind Yami to make sure that I don't escape. "No fair! It's two against one! At least I had a chance with only Yami..."

Mai, meanwhile, walks over to me and pokes my cheek. "You'll be fine. Besides, you have people depending on you and I'm one of them. So chill, _and _you've got loads of friends to help you." Mai then walks with Yami and Duke. We enter the arena area and walk over to our friends, with my still complaining loudly.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see my one of my best friends afraid of a little arena. Now _that's _funny." Comments a very amused voice behind me. Yami sets me down and I turn around to see my good friend, Seria. I immediately run over to her and greet her with a warm hug, completely forgetting that I'm in an arena. She hugs me back and we break apart.

"Hey, nice costume. Let me guess, more duel monster history?" she smiles at this, her eyes dancing with mirth.

I smile back just as amused, "Yep. I'm the Dark Magician Girl!" I strike a pose like her and Mokuba runs up and jumps to give me a hug. "Hey Yumi!!"

I laugh as I say, "Wait a minute. You convinced Seto to come, _the _Seto Kaiba? Because if he's her, Kaiba's bound to be here somewhere."

Seria smiles as she says, "Yep, the one and only. Mokuba helped too. He knew something was happening today and Tea told me about it. You're okay, aren't you?" Seria asks, as worry appears in her face.

I smile gently at my friend, "Of course I am. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, now would I?" As I was talking to Seria, I set Mokuba down, who stayed close to me, afraid to let me out of his sight.

Then, speak of the devil, Kaiba himself appears. "Oh. It's you. I heard you weren't feeling well. Nice costume. Surprisingly, you're afraid of arenas too. How amusing..." Kaiba says in a voice laced with sarcasm.

I give him a cold look and say, "What's it to you how I feel?"

Seria laughs nervously. "Um guys, why don't we go talk later, where it's more private. Then you two can argue later. After all, it's not your fault you're afraid of this place, Yumiko..."

I sigh as a sad look crosses my eyes and my eyes start to sting. I quickly walk away, and avoid everyone's worried looks after me. 'Calm down. You really shouldn't let that get to you...' I then walk quickly over to the edge of the field, where a small alleyway runs parallel to the shop. I walk into the alleyway and rest my hand on the wall, as the memories come, unbidden, of when I first saw this place. I was only five years old, after all...

((A/N: This flashback is told in normal point of view, btw, with comments in normal text in parentheses from Yumiko. The rest is in italics, since it's a flashback.))

Begin Flashback

_A small girl walks along the street with her parents. They were on their way to a festival, the little girl's first, in fact. The little girl was humming a little tune happily to herself, holding one of her mother's hands and one of her father's hands. "Hey mommy, are we almost there?" asks the little girl in a small voice. _('If only I had known what would happen...') _The girl's mother smiles fondly at her and says, "Almost Kiki. _('My parents are the only ones that ever called me Kiki...') _Her father smiles fondly at their little daughter as he says, "Listen carefully. You can hear music up ahead of us. They even have paper lanterns hanging. Can you see them? They're just up ahead." Kiki bounces up and smiles, "Yes Papa! I can see them and I can hear the music." Cries Kiki in an excited squeal. Pretty soon, they're about two blocks away from the festival and they pass a big arena. _

((A/N: Yes, the very same she's in right now...))

_Then, three men step in front of the couple & Kiki. "Excuse us. May we get through?" asks Kiki's dad in a friendly voice. At this point, another man comes from behind and grabs Kiki, aka Yumiko. "Aaaaaaaaah! Help! Mommy, Papa!" The man smiles evilly as he says in an overly friendly voice, "Now, you wouldn't want your precious daughter to be harmed, would you? Especially considering that she's of so little value to us. Let's just step into the alleyway and have a little chat." Kiki's dad glares at the men, as does her mother. "You bastard. You wouldn't dare harm a child." Kiki's mother says in a venomous tone. Both parents walk into the small alleyway, though. Little Kiki, meanwhile, is crying and crying. The man holding her looks down at her in disgust and then throws her. Luckily for Kiki, though, she hit trash bags. The other two men act quickly and shoot Kiki's parents. They then walk off, whistling, as is nothing happened. A few minutes later, Yumiko, also Kiki, wakes up. She looks around in confusion and then runs over to her parents, lying in a pool of blood, dead. "Mommy? Papa? Hello? Please wake up! I'm scared! Mommy, Papa!!" Yumiko then starts to cry and she shakes her papa, trying to wake him up. As she does so, she kneels by him and gets blood on her new kimono. Meanwhile, an old man and a five-year-old Yugi hear the gunshots and come running. When they get to the alleyway, they find a crying Yumiko, lying on the ground, crying and the new kimono covered in blood, her parents' blood. Yugi stares in horror and his grandfather says in a voice with barely controlled anger, "Who would do this?! Who in this world is this evil?!" he then sees Yumiko and his voice losses its anger for the moment. Yugi had already gone over to Yumiko and was giving her a hug. "Grandpa, who did this?" Yugi's grandfather sighs. "That, my lad, I don't know. C'mon, let's bring her back and call the police. He then bends down and picks up Yumiko gently. Yumiko continues to sob uncontrollably and Yugi looks up at her with wide eyes. "Grandpa, will she stay with us?" Yugi asks and Yugi's grandfather smiles a little bit. "Seems like she will be. Let's get her out of this place. She's seen enough already." Yugi then walks out of the alleyway with his grandfather and Yumiko then says in a soft voice, "Mommy. Papa. No..." _

End Flashback

((A/N: Yes, I know. It's very sad. Now the story goes back to Yumiko's point of view. Yumiko was five when that happened and she's sixteen now...))

Tears spring, unbidden, to my eyes. "I can't believe they were murdered like that. They didn't even do anything...my dad was a great duelist and I probably get my love of the game from him. I knew he had tough opponents, but I don't think that any would go as far murdering him..." I quickly wipe the tears away and walk out of the small alleyway, to stop even more memories from coming back. I then walk back into the arena, my eyes sad and heart heavy. I fake a smile when I get within sight range of my friends, so as not to worry them. "Hey guys. Sorry about that, just had to check on something. So, ready to start this thing or what?"

Everyone looks at me relieved, all except for Yugi and Yami, who realize that I'm not telling them something. Yami & Yugi give me a we'll-talk-to-you-later look and I knew that I couldn't avoid them.

Yugi's grandpa then comes up at that moment. "Ahhh, glad to see that everyone's here. Ready to go?" he smiles brightly at us and I reply, "Ready as ever. Just tell us what we need to do, and when." Yugi's grandfather smiles even wider at us, "Excellent, excellent. Please, follow me, Yami and Yumiko, I'll explain as we go." Yami and I then follow after Yugi's grandpa and Tea looks thoughtful. "She didn't seem like herself."

"Yeah, you're right. It's as if she lost all her joy, or what little she had..." adds Mokuba in a small voice.

Seria sighs as she says, "I reminded her of something sad that happened. It's all my fault for this mess. I just hope that she's okay... she really does have reason to hate this arena, or at least that small alleyway..."

Yugi sighs and says, "I know what happened too. I was there to see the results... it was so bad, it's not even funny. I haven't seen a truly joyful Yumiko in a long time. I only see happiness when she duels, or is around stuff that distracts her mind. She tries so hard, yet the wound on her heart won't heal. She's gotten semi-better with time, but not really. I wish that she can eventually find the true happiness she deserves..."

Seria then adds in again, "Yeah. I agree Yugi. I hope she's okay too..."

Everyone looks a bit sad and thoughtful. 'What could have gone wrong?' is the thought on everyone's mind besides Yugi and Seria. Suddenly, an announcement breaks into everyone's thoughts. "Attention, the History of Dueling show will be starting in five minutes. Please find your seats and enjoy the show!" The gang: Tea, Joey, Tristen, Seria, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Serenity all go and find front seats to see the show, reserved for them.

"Well, let's hope this show is worth my time..." mutters an irritable Kaiba. Seria, who's sitting next to him, elbows him in the ribs. "Shush. Just watch." The lights then go time about two minutes later, creating an eerie look and a light shines in the center of the field. Everyone then sits back as Yugi's grandpa speaks into a microphone. "Now, duelists of all ages, I present to you, the History of Dueling, staring our own Yumiko Motogawa and Yami Moto. Please give a warm welcome to them!"

A/N: Yes, this is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I hope this answers any questions that anyone had... please review! I prefer not to be flamed, thanks. Good day to you!!


	6. Ch5: History of Dueling

Ch. 5: The History of Dueling

I smile at the waiting people warmly as I step onto the field, amides applause and some cheering. Most of the cheering and yelling was coming from the younger duelists.

"Good luck Ms. Yumi-san!!"

"You can do it!!"

"Nice costume Ms. Yumiko-san!!"

My eye twitches slightly at the kids who are yelling at me and I say in an irritated voice, "How many times have I told them not to call me 'Miss and/or San'?!"

Yami laughs as he says, "Now now, be kind. They are your biggest fans after all."

"Sometimes I wish they weren't. Those kids are _relentless. _Do you want to know why I'm such a good runner?!" A popping vein appears on my forehead and Yami laughs again.

"Let me guess," he says in a mocking voice, "Your fans, right? You sure don't seem like the running type…" Yami looks at me, thoughtful.

"What're you staring at?! I'm not some kind of bug to be studied, you know." I glare at the darker half of Yugi and I feel my cheeks getting warm. 'Damn him.'

Yami smiles at me and says, "Oh don't worry. It will all be over shortly… you know what to say and you can do this."

Yami then sets his hands on my shoulders and says in a soft, gentle voice, "Look. I realize something horrible happened here in the past. I know it still hurts. I'm not dumb and I can sense where evil has been. So please, try to forget for a little while; if not for yourself, but for your friends. They're worried sick, and they don't know why you're so sad. Only Yugi and I seem to know. I believe that Seria knows, as well. So cheer up a little, hm?" Yami then taps me under the chin gently and I smile at him.

"All right. I'll try and forget, but I can't make any promises. I'll talk to all of you later, okay? I promise, on my father's love of the game of which I got from him…" I look down and avoid Yami's face as he nods.

He stands up straighter as he says, "All right. Let's do this!" I nod and we step into the spotlight.

Yes, my father was a duelist, a great one at that. He loved the game of Duel Monsters and he passed that love onto me. He was a bit infamous, but he was still great. He didn't go into any major contests, but he beat Pegasus on his first match against him, if that gives you any clue. Only Pegasus and I know of that little victory. It was the day before he was shot, too. Anyways, this is no time to be mourning my father. I have a performance to do, an educational one at that, one on my favorite subject, the history of duel monsters, or something like that…

I smile and wave once more, as does Yami. Yugi's grandpa then hands me the microphone and I speak into it, my voice clear and strong.

"Welcome, one and all, young and old. I'm going to be playing the part of one of the most ancient monsters, Dark Magician Girl! My real name is Yumiko. Though for now, I'm Dark Magician Girl." I smile and wink at the audience, causing some 10-year-old boys to faint. Yami and I both laugh and some people stare at the boys oddly.

Yami shakes his head and I hand him the microphone. "Hello everyone. If you haven't already guessed, I'm going to be playing the Pharaoh. These games were originally played to entertain people and be a demonstration of power. Though the roots of Duel Monsters goes deeper and originates in what we believe to be Atlantis, the dueling was mostly done in ancient Egypt. Now, we shall show you how monsters were summoned then and how attack points didn't really matter that much. Supposedly, in those times, you didn't really have to worry about summoning a monster, it just appeared when you needed it."

I then back out of the light and squat on the ground, waiting to be 'summoned'. Quite suddenly, I feel Yami's spirit calling out to me and I appear in the ring of light as if out of nowhere. Yami smiles at me and I feel a strong bond toward him, oddly enough. I then realize that this is because the spirit of the Dark Magician Girl is always with me and she responds to him as well as me. Yami then points ahead as he says in a strong, loud voice.

"Dark Magician Girl! Attack!" the rod I'm holding glows and I seem to become Dark Magician Girl as I strike the attack pose and a beam of power flows from my rod and totally destroys the target we'd set up previously.

Yami smiles at me and says softly, "Very well done. How'd you know I needed you?"

I smile at him and wink, "Well. Dark Magician Girl sensed we were on and she guided me in what to do. She's my favorite monster after all."

Yami smiles as we then look up at the shocked audience. Everyone there has their mouths hanging open and their eyes round as saucers, even the normally cold Kaiba. Kaiba quickly recovers and shuts his mouth as his eyes return to normal size.

Soon after, everyone else recovers and the audience starts to cheer madly for us. Yami and I smile as he takes my hand and we bow together. A rose is thrown at me, and without even thinking, I float up and catch it. I smile at the boy who gave it to me. The boy, in turn, blushes like mad and shuffles his feet, avoiding my eyes. I then grin evilly and float up to the stands to the boy. I land gracefully in front of him.

"Thank you for the rose. They're my favorite flower, you know." I say in a gentle voice and the boy blushes even harder.

"You-you're welcome. Ms. Yumi." He manages to stutter out and I then lean over and kiss him lightly on the cheek before winking as I jump off the bleachers and then fly back down to Yami, who shakes his head.

After the cheering subsides, Yugi's grandpa speaks into the microphone once again. "Wow. Thank you, Yumiko & Yami for your excellent performance. These two will be in the shop right over there, showing beginners the very basics. Please feel free to drop by anytime. Thank you all for coming and have a great night!"

Yugi's grandpa then shuts off the microphone and smiles at us. "I must say, that was absolutely amazing, Yumiko. I don't think that I gave you anything for the effects of that attack and the flying, did I?"

I smile and wink at Mr. Moto, "Now that, is my little secret, Gramps. C'mon, you said we'd be at the shop, so let's get going. I might as well get this over with. Say, has that boy recovered yet?" I look up in the now nearly empty bleachers, and see the boy, standing there, as if he can't move.

Yami shakes his head in mock despair. "Now now, Yumiko. I say, awful behavior. You can't just go up to random fans and kiss them. They'll think that you like them…"

I laugh as I punch Yami lightly in the arm and say, "But sir, it was too much fun. I couldn't resist. Besides, he did go to the trouble of getting me my favorite flower. I don't know how he found out, but he's good. So in my mind, he deserved what he got."

Before I can continue, though, Seria comes running up to me. "That was great! I enjoyed the whole thing!!" she says in a happy voice and Mokuba runs up and gives me a giant hug.

"Seria-chan's right! That was sooooooooooo cool!" Mokuba says and I laugh as I hug the small boy back. "You know, it's hard to believe that you're already in eight grade, you know…" I comment lightly to Mokuba.

((A/N: Okay, the following people are in tenth grade & sixteen years old: Seria, Yumiko, Yami, Yugi, Joey. The following are a year younger and a grade younger: Serenity, Bakura. Duke has graduated high school and is in college. He's also eighteen. Kaiba is eighteen as well and Seria is about to turn seventeen. I think that's all for now…))

Kaiba then bonks Seria on the head, who promptly blushes a little. I smile to myself, for I'm the only one that knows that she loves Kaiba… Oooooh, I wonder what the coldest guy on the planet has to say about that. Oh well, I was noticing something about Kaiba. He was always somewhat less cold, almost gentler, when he was around Seria. I believe, even _know_, that Seria was slowly, even more rapidly by the day, melting Seto Kaiba's ice heart.

"We need to go. I have a big meeting and I need you to come along. We need to get into a computer system, and you're the best we have." says Kaiba, speaking to Seria.

Seria nods and gives me one last hug, "Don't give up on him. Remember that." I whisper quickly to Seria, so that only she hears.

Seria gives me a smile and then walks away. "C'mon Mokuba. Your brother has a big meeting. We don't want to make him late, do we?" Mokuba smiles at me once more, before hurrying after Seria and Kaiba.

Tea then turns to me and says, "Well. We better get going. After all, you have fans waiting, Ms. Yumiko-san." Tea grins wickedly at me and I give her a glare that could kill. "Yikes!" Tea then hides behind the newly grown Yugi. Man, he must have hit his growth spurt! He was a few inches taller than Tea now, Yugi, that is. Yugi looks at her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"What, are you afraid of her? That's a shocker." Yugi grins at the girl behind him.

"Oh shut up you. If you'd seen that look too, you'd be scared too. She was ready to kill me!"

All of us laugh as I say, "Why Tea! Now why would I do such a thing to one of my best friends?!"

We all then start to walk toward the shop, still laughing. Tea stays behind me, close to Yugi. As soon as we get into the shop, I'm practically attacked by fans. "Ahhhh! Somebody help!" I yell as I jump onto a table, trying to get away from the vicious fans.

Meanwhile, everyone else is laughing their heads off at my predicament. Yami then solves the problem by saying in a commanding tone:

"Now look! You've scared Ms. Yumiko. Why don't we all form a line and she'll sign a few autographs & give you some tips for dueling. Sound fair?" The fans then immediately form a line and I get down off the table.

I then spend the next few hours walking around the store, signing random autographs and giving tips in a duel.

Finally, the last kids leave and Yugi's grandpa turns to me, wearing a satisfied grin. "Well, that went well. Don't you think?" he says cheerfully and I glare at him half-heartedly, too worn out to move from the big, squishy armchair I was sitting in.

Yugi's grandpa then continues, "Well. I'll be downstairs, sorting the new orders that came in. Have fun, kids." He then walks down the stairs and disappears from view. Everyone smiles at him and as soon as he's gone, they all look at me, worried looks appearing across all of their faces. I sigh, because I know what's coming, no use avoiding it…

"Look, the secret I hold is too sad. It would only hurt people to know… besides; you guys shouldn't be worrying about me. I'm perfectly fine."

Yami sighs, as he speaks up, his deep voice a little stern, yet strangely gentle. "Look. We know you're not okay. So please, tell them what happened. I know how much it hurts, but it will help to heal it if you share with others. Trust me." as Yami says this, he walks over to me and tilts my head up to look in his eyes. "You can trust us." He states simply.

I then close my eyes as I sigh. "All right," I reply, my voice soft, "I'll tell you. It all started when I was five…"

I then tell them what happened that tragic night, including the murder of my parents.

((See Ch. 4's flashback. That's what she's telling them.))

By the time I'm done, tears are filling my eyes and everyone looks at me, understanding in their eyes as the listen, mesmerized by what happened and shocked at the same time. Once I'm finished, I close my eyes as the tears fall freely this time, never seeming to end. Everyone then walks over and envelopes me into a hug group hug. After about five minutes, they break away and look at me. I've stopped crying and I look at everyone.

Tea then speaks out, "We're so sorry Yumiko. I had no idea…none of us did. That's too horrible for words. I understand now why you're in pain. Just remember this, though; you've always got us. Never ever, forget that."

"Yeah, we'll be there for you, no matter what." Adds Joey.

"You're one of our best friends and you've listened to more #### from us than you deserve." Comments Tristen.

I smile at my friends, this time, it's a true, genuine smile. "Thanks guys, I really mean that… I don't know what I would have done without Yugi though, and his grandfather. They saved me from going to a life that I would never love. This is the first time in years that I've smiled unless I'm dueling…" I then yawn hugely. "So sleepy…" I murmur before finally giving over to the exhaustion. Within a minute, I'm sound asleep.

Yami sighs as he says, "You know, she really does more than she should. Oh well. I guess that we'd better get home. I'll take her home. See you guys tomorrow."

Yugi then says, "By the way, feel free to spend the night anytime you guys want. Got her Yami?"

Yami grunts as he lifts the unconscious me on his back. I continue to sleep and Tea smiles. "I'll see you guys later. I have to get home anyways. Hey, you guys want to go to the pool Saturday?" ((Sorry I didn't mention this, in the story it's currently Thursday and Tea will be taking Seria & Yumiko shopping for swimsuits, against their will of course… hehe…))

Yugi nods and Joey says, "Hey! That sounds like a great idea. I'll talk to you guys more tomorrow. Serenity's out too and I gotta take her home to sleep."

Tristen smiles as he says, "I guess I'll walk you home, Joey. Mind if I crash at your place for a day of two?"

Joey sighs and says, "Sure. Let's just get going though." Joey then picks up Serenity and he & Tristen walk out the door.

Yugi's grandfather then comes up from the basement, and smiles at the two boys. "Go on home. Kami knows you need it. I'll lock up, okay? You two get to bed and I'll be home shortly. Now go on."

Yami and Yugi smile at him gratefully as they walk out of the store and I'm carried on Yami's back. A few minutes later, Yugi opens the door and holds it open for Yami who walks in and sets me down gently on the couch. I mutter something, still sleeping.

"You think we should take her up to her room?" Yugi asks in a soft voice.

"I guess we better. I don't think that she can sleep in this costume though…" Yami says with a frown.

Yugi then grins, an idea forming. "Hey, we could get one of our female monsters to help, and I think that I know the perfect girl for the job." Yugi then draws a card out of his deck.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl!" ((DMG for short)) he says and DMG appears, smiling a little bit. "You needed me?" she asks in a soft voice.

Yugi smiles at her and says, "We were wondering if you could help our friend change for bed. We don't really know what she wears and she's a girl after all…"

Yugi blushes as he asks DMG. She smiles at him understandingly, keeping her amusement in check. Yami smiles and chuckles a bit to himself.

"I can do that for you. Could you please show me her room?" DMG asks softly and Yami walks up the stairs, with DMG following, holding me. She then nods at Yugi and shuts the door. A few minutes later, she opens the door. I'm now in my pajamas: a black spaghetti strap tank-top, soft, baggy flannel pajama sleep pants, with an inch or two of my stomach showing.

Yugi smiles in gratitude. "Thanks a lot, really. We couldn't have done it without you."

DMG smiles at him and says, "Tell the prince to take good care of her, for this is the sister that fate speaks of. She doesn't know that yet, though. Please don't tell the prince yet she needs time. Very soon, she shall be drawn into the puzzle and the prince will have found a room with a picture of a girl he doesn't quite recognize by then. As soon as she gets her memory back, so will he. Beware of fate, though, my friends."

((Sorry, I had to use that idea. I got it from the story Ancient Magic. I hope you don't mind that I used your idea, except with Dark Magician Girl…))

I then sigh, as I snuggle into my bed. Yami then walks over to Yugi and says, "Hey. I guess she's finally sleeping. Wow, how'd you manage not to wake her?" Yami asks, a hint of curiousness in his tone.

DMG just smiles at him and says, "Good night, prince. Watch over this girl, she's more valuable to you than you know right now. Just watch, something will happen. You'll see, you just have to be patient…" she then fades away and the card appears in Yugi's hand. Yugi then puts the card with his deck and looks over at the peacefully sleeping me.

I then start to shiver and shake violently, I'm having the nightmare again. The strange dream with me and the Yami look alike. Yami frowns as a concerned look crosses his face and he sits down on the edge of the bed. He then puts a cool hand on my forehead and I moan softly as the nightmare continues.

(A/N: This story is now from Yugi's point of view, temporally, at least.)

I sigh and say, my voice containing worry, "Um, Yami?"

Yami looks up at me, "Yes Yugi? What's wrong?"

I sigh as I say, "Hey. You have to find an odd chamber. Can we go into your mind for a little bit? It's really important…" my voice is small and I seem to be hiding more than what I say.

Yami looks at me and says, "Why. I just found the oddest chamber today. Would you like a look at it real quick?"

I nod and the puzzle glows as we both disappear in a flash of light and reappear in the multi-chambered room. Yami then starts to walk down a hallway and soon he stops in front of a door. I open it cautiously and walk inside. The room itself seems normal enough, a bed, some books, and a skateboard. The odd part is that it's all black and red. I stare at the bed and it suddenly hits me then. _'This was the chamber DMG spoke of! Unbelievable, ne_v_er thought that I'd see it so soon.' _

I then jump a little as a small, floating, glowing ball of spirit comes down. The ball then turns into a person. It was just as I thought; it was Yumiko. "Hello, Yugi, Yami. Glad to see you've finally found me. At least, the other half of me. Looks like DMG is going to see me early. Yami, meanwhile, stares at Yumiko. "Hello, prince, or should I say, brother." Yami stares at the Yumiko spirit in awe and then says, "I'm sorry. I'm not sure what you're talking about…"

Yumiko then walks over and she reaches out a hand. She then touches Yami's forehead and the mark on his forehead glows brightly, almost blinding me. Yami's eyes widen as he gets all his past life memories and a few minutes later, he smiles at Yumiko and says,

"Ahh, my sister. My dear Yumi-chan. How nice it is to see you. When will your other half get her memory back?"

At this, Yumiko frowns a little bit as she says, "Soon, dear brother, soon. Just be patient. You'll know when the time is right. You just have to touch her forehead… that's all. In about three days' time, you shall know. Just trust your heart, dearest brother, and until then, I wish you well. Don't worry; you'll see me again. I just need time to start adjusting to my other self. Is she nearby, in the normal world? If so, please bring her here real quick."

Yami then nods as he temporally disappears and a few minutes later, appears still holding a still sleeping Yumiko.

The other half of her spirit smiles as she says, "Just set her on the bed. This will only take a minute and remember, three days. You must wait… your heart will guide you. Until we meet again!"

Yami and I then watch in amazement as the other half of Yumiko just floats into her and disappears. Yumiko glows for a second, then returns to normal.

(A/N: Okay, now I'm switching back to Yumiko's point of view, just to let you know…)

Yugi stares at Yumiko and then speaks, "Guess DMG was right… I just hope you can wait until then. You can, can't you?" Yugi looks over at Yami questioningly.

Yami smiles gently at Yugi and says, "I can wait, don't worry about me. We better get her out of here…" Yami then picks me up and they appear in the normal world, in Yumiko's bedroom.

Yami sets me gently on the bed and he says, "C'mon, we better get to bed… good night, my dear sister…" Yami then leans over and kisses me gently on the head. He then pulls the covers up over me and leaves the room himself. Yugi looks over at me one last time, before leaving as well and closing the door. Both boys get ready for bed and their thoughts are:

Yami – _'I hope I can wait… what did she mean about beware of the past?' _

Yugi – _'I hope Yami can wait and I hope that Yumiko is okay…' _

And so ends this strange night.

A/N: Yes, this is the end of the chapter. Yes, I know, it's a bit long… oh well. The next chapter is going to be a funny one though, so enjoy and please review! (.)


	7. Ch6: Screams and Shopping

Ch. 6: Screams and Shopping…

It's now morning on Friday, 9 am to be exact. Tea then opens the door of Yugi's house with a key that she carries. She then marches up the stairs and knocks loudly on my door. "Yumiko! Time to get up!!"

Yugi then pokes his head out of his door, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Oh, morning Tea. What brings you here so early?"

Tea smiles at him as she says; "We're going shopping today and Yumiko's coming with us." Tea then sighs as she opens the door to m room. "Would you get up already?!" she yells.

From under the warm haven of my covers, I glare at her. "Shut the hell up. I'm trying to sleep and it's not even ten yet. One more thing, I'm _not _going shopping." I then snuggle deeper under the covers and ignore Tea.

Tea, on the other hand, glares at me and says, "You're going. Seria is too, so get up. Or would you like me to make you to?"

Yami comes over and leans on the doorframe. "You're not going to get her up before ten. Unless you found a new way, good luck. I'm going to make some coffee. Want some?"

Tea smiles at Yami, "Sure. Sounds great. Since I came over here so early, I'll be making breakfast too. Now, time to get this cranky punk out of bed…" Yami laughs and walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. He then starts the coffee maker and sits down at the table to wait for it to brew.

Meanwhile, Tea sighs as she rolls up her sleeves. "Just get up already. You won't like what I have planned if you don't get up."

I mutter some choice curse words under the covers and Tea just sighs.

"Geez. You have terrible language when you're cranky, you know that?" She then yanks the covers back and I glare at her. She then pulls me out of the bed and towards the bathroom.

"Oh, you'll be wide awake after this." Tea says with a smirk. I, unfortunately, am too sleepy and not quite awake enough to catch that smirk.

Tea then opens the bathroom door and then pushes me inside ahead of her. She then goes over to the shower and sets me down in there, clothes and all. Tea then reaches over and turns on the cold water. It immediately comes out of the showerhead and hits me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S DAMNCOLD!!! TEAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Tea laughs and I swear to you, I think that my scream woke the entire neighborhood. I'm not kidding it was loud… Yami then comes running in followed closely by Yugi. Yami quickly takes in the scene and he smiles.

"I see you found a way to get her up. You'd better run though…" Yami smirks at Tea, who's caught in a fit of laughter.

I glare at Tea and then say, my voice menacing, "He's right. You are _so _dead when I get my hands on you!" my eyes blaze with anger and Tea stops laughing momentarily to stare at me.

'Oh shit, I'm dead.' Is Tea's only thought as she backs away slowly.

Yugi then sighs in relief. "Whew. I thought somebody was hurt or something…" Yugi then looks over at me and blushes. He immediately looks away and Yami looks over at him in amusement. It takes only a moment for Yami to realize what Yugi's embarrassed about.

Yami then smirks at me as he says, "Oh Yumiko, you do realize that you're _soaked._"

I glare at him and then it hits me. Tea smiles and says, "I think they've had a fine view. Time to go boys, she needs a shower, so that she can 'chill out' so to speak." Tea laughs as she gently hustles the boys out of the bathroom and shuts the door on them. I, meanwhile, am fuming.

"Why didn't you point that out sooner?!" I yell at Tea, who just smirks.

"Well. You didn't seem too concerned about it. It was pretty funny to see Yugi blushing like that, though."

Tea just laughs to herself as she turns on the warm water and mixes a little cold with it.

"Here, just get in the shower. I'll have Yami help me choose an outfit for you. Just relax in that shower, okay? After all, we're going _swimsuit_ shopping."

I sigh in defeat, for once Tea makes her mind up, there's no changing it. I glare at Tea one last time before she slips out of the bathroom to allow me to change in privacy. I then quickly undress and slip into the bath and under the steaming water, which feels good to my skin after the ice cold.

Meanwhile, Tea walks downstairs, to find Yami pouring himself a cup of coffee. Yami looks up and grins. "I see you got her in the shower. What a wise move on your part. Coffee?"

Tea smiles at him and accepts the cup gratefully. "Hey Yami, will you help me pick out something for Yumiko to wear? I figured you'd know best…your styles are identical…well, almost identical…"

Yami smiles at her and raises an eyebrow. "I guess I could. One thing we can't forget is her watch and her choker, the same one that I'm wearing. She always wears it and it's her most valued piece of jewelry ever."

Tea opens her mouth to interrupt, but Yami silences her and continues on.

"I know this simply from watching her wear it every day, and she's said so once before. It wasn't easy to find, I can assure you of that. I should know because she had Yugi go with her to find it. They wandered around shops and stores for hours…though their dedication paid off."

Tea stared at Yami, "Wow. I didn't know that…" Tea then grins evilly as she says, "Say, Yami, you don't _like _Yumiko by chance, do you? Hmmmmm?" Tea looks over at Yami expectantly, still sipping her coffee.

Yami almost chokes on the hot brown liquid as a light blush appears on his cheeks, as he says, "Of course not. Whatever gave you that impression?"

"Your face and eyes don't agree with you, Yami. You can't lie about Yumiko. I've been around you for quite a while and you do like her. I know it. I can tell just from the way you act." Tea gives Yami an all-knowing smile as she says this and this causes Yami to blush even more. Tea laughs a bit and Yami avoids her gaze.

About five minutes later, Tea gets up, having finished her coffee. "C'mon Yami. We have to find Yumiko something to wear, after all, you know her style best." Tea winks at Yami as she starts to walk up the stairs.

At that moment, Yugi comes down the stairs, dressed and his hair is still a little bit mussed from his sudden awakening. He yawns widely as he says, "Good morning Yami, Tea. Is Yumiko done in the shower yet? Grandpa will want one pretty soon…"

Tea smiles at Yugi, "Well. Good morning to you too, Yugi. At least someone around here is courteous in the mornings. She should be done in about ten minutes or so. I'm going to get her something to wear, with Yami's help, of course."

Yugi looks over at Yami, a bit surprised. "Oh well. I guess he is the best choice, I don't really know Yumiko as well as Yami does. Seria might be able to help though…"

At that moment, the doorbell is heard and a knock on the door, followed by Seria's voice. "Hey! Can I come in?? Tea asked me to be here…"

Tea smiles as she hears Yugi answer the door and soon Seria herself appears at the top of the stairs. "Hey guys, what's going on? Is Yumiko up yet?"

Yami smiles at her and then speaks. "Yes, she's up. She's currently in the shower though. Good morning to you, too. Tea and I were just about to go grab something for Yumiko to wear. I hear you three are going swimsuit shopping…"

Seria smiles and says good morning to Yami too. Her eyes widen in shock as she says, "You didn't say shopping, did you?" Tea just smiles at her and Seria sighs in defeat.

Meanwhile, I'm in the shower and I'm nearly done. 'Hmmmmm, wonder where they are with my clothes. Tea said that they'd find me something to wear…' I continue to think as I finish washing my hair and then grab my face wash to wash my face.

Back to Yumiko's room

Tea then pulls out an outfit for me, with Tea and Yami's help, of course. Seria then walks over to the bathroom and knocks on the door.

"Hey Yumiko, I'm coming in real quick, okay? I just need to bring in your clothes. That okay?" Seria calls to me in the shower.

I listen and then say, so that she can hear me. "Yeah! Go ahead and come in. I'm going to be done in a minute or two. Thanks!"

I then hear Seria's voice reply, "Sure. No problem. Come downstairs when you're done, Tea's started breakfast now."

I heard the soft click of the door being closed and then I only the running water. I sigh, because I know that this is going to be a long day.

Three reasons: 1). Seria hates shopping, especially for swimsuits, as much as I do. 2). Tea will not rest until I buy a bikini. 3). Seria is _not _the girly type. She's always been a bit tom boyish, and she always likes to prove that she's tough. Which could explain why she always got into fights. She still does, but not as often. Oh well, I guess I better get out soon. Yugi's grandpa will be wanting one soon.

I then reach over and turn off the water. I open the sliding door and see two towels sitting on the toilet. I smile to myself, for I know only one person who would put those there, especially big, fluffy towels. 'Note to self, thank Yugi for putting in towels.' I reach over for the bigger towel and wrap it around my body as I then get out and step onto the cool tile floor.

((A/N: Okay, the bathroom is a bit American style. The shower has a sliding door and that funky glass that you can't see through, for privacy. One more thing, the story is now switching to Yami's view, until I say so otherwise.))

Down in the kitchen…

I look up as I hear the water stop and smile a little bit. "Looks like Yumiko's done in the shower." I comment lightly, sipping on my second cup of coffee.

Seria looks over at me and then says, "How in the world did you get Yumiko up?? She never gets up before ten on the weekends and during the summer."

Tea just smiles to herself as she says, "Ooh, let's just say that she had some help from a good friend of ours…"

Seria still looks a bit confused as Tea and I start to laugh. Tea, who's by the stove cooking, smiles and we share a private laugh.

As Tea cooks, I talk to Seria about how things are going. I find out that Mokuba is doing fine and Kaiba is still his icy self. No surprises there… Soon, I hear the sound of a blow dryer running and I smile to myself again. I know that Yumiko will be down soon and as I'm thinking this, Tea sets the food down on the table.

"Hey Yami, will you drive us to the mall? My parents took their car for vacation and my aunt is using mine. Please? Hey, you could come with us, to give an opinion on the swimsuits…say, that is a good idea." Tea gets a gleam in her eye and I sigh in defeat.

"Sure, I guess I can come. Can I invite Duke then, too? I don't want to be the only guy on this little shopping trip…" I reply, as I pull out my cell phone. ((Yes, Yami has a cell. Yumiko taught him how to use it…))

Tea smiles at me and says, "Hey, sounds like a great idea."

Upstairs, in the bathroom…((Okay, it's switching back to Yumiko's view again.))

I turn on the blow dryer and about ten minutes, later, my hair is dry. I then look in the mirror as I apply a little bit of eyeliner and some deep purple lipstick. I then nod at myself in the mirror, satisfied with the look. Tea had done an awesome job with the outfit. It was just perfect for me and the mood I was in. Another thing that I hated to admit was that it was a bit more feminine than I normally wear, but oh well.

I guess that I can describe the outfit for you. My shirt was a blank tank top that had strings in the back and was slightly corset styled. Over that I had a black, cut-off jean jacket. Tea had also found a mini, slightly ruffled, black skirt. I also had black tights on with tall, black lace-up boots that went to about my knees. I was wearing my hair down, straightened; thanks to my straightener that Tea bought me.

I then quickly put up the hair dryer and my eyeliner and walk out of the bathroom, switching off the light and closing the door on my way out. I then walk down the stairs, my hand sliding along the railing. I then walk into the kitchen, and I smell food in the air. "Mmm, Tea, that smells delicious. What did you make??"

Tea smiles at me as she says, "Pancakes and some eggs. Does that sound okay? We have toast too." Yami laughs at my question.

I then sit down on the other side of Yami and Tea puts the food on the table. "Let's eat!" she says with a smile and everyone digs in.

When we're all nearly finished eating, we hear a knock on the door. I get up and walk towards the door, "I'll get it. Who is it, anyways?" I ask in a curious voice.

I then get to the door and open it, revealing Duke, who grins at me. "Wow, that's a surprise. G'mornin' Yumiko. Sleep well?" I glare at him, but move aside and he comes in and walks into the kitchen. I hear him chat momentarily with Yami and then I join them again.

"So, what _are _you doing here, Duke?" I question, my voice one of curiosity.

Duke grins at me as he says, "Oh, I'm going shopping with you ladies, only to provide opinions on swimsuits, though. I suspect that Yami and myself may be carrying bags before it's all over." I sigh and quickly finish off my breakfast, as does everyone else. I then run upstairs to go brush my teeth before we leave.

"So, Yami, how does Yumiko look to you?" asks Duke with an evil grin when I'm out of hearing range. Yami immediately blushes and Duke continues, "I also noticed you were staring at her a lot. Did I miss out on something here or what??"

"You have missed nothing. She looks a little different than normal, if you must know." Replies Yami, his cheeks still flaming and his arms crossed across his chest.

((A/N: Yes, I feel like teasing Yami. He's just so gullible though…))

Seria's head then jerks up as she says, "Did you say _swimsuit shopping_?! No way am I going. You can't make me…" Seria glares at Tea, who grins evilly.

"Oh, I think you'll go, unless you want everyone to know what happened that one night involving the-" Tea replies, but is cut off by Seria's hand and my own.

"We'll go." Reply Seria and myself at the same time, while glaring meaningfully at Tea.

Duke laughs and Yami raises an eyebrow. "What did happen anyways? I've always wondered about that… that was the first time I heard Yugi's grandpa raise his voice in anger at anybody…" he looks over at me, and I glare at Tea again, along with Seria.

"N-nothing happened." I say, stammering. 'Great way to convince him nothing happened. You'll never live this one down.' My conscience chides me.

Duke looks over at me, highly amused. "Nothing happened, eh? Then I can tell Yami about the nothing that happened. Your only option is to go shopping. Unless you want him and Yugi to know about that little 'nothing.'"

I then glare at Duke, and he just laughs. Yami, on the other hand, looks highly curious.

'Note to self, find out Yumiko and Seria's dark little secret.' Thinks Yami to himself.

Fifteen minutes later…

After arguing for a few minutes, we had gotten Yugi and Duke to do dishes. We were now all walking out to the cars, and trying to decide who would ride with whom. Duke then solves the problem.

"Yami, you take Yumiko. I'll take Tea and Seria. Okay?" he then winks at Yami and grins at me. The reason for this is because my cheeks are flaming and he's left me alone to deal with Yami, who still wants to know about that dark little secret. Fat chance of him knowing for a while yet…

I then climb into the front seat by Yami, who starts the car. He has a black Mustang, and it's so cool! He takes awesome care of it. We all have cars, thanks to Kaiba. Quite a shocker, isn't it? Well, Seria and Mokuba talked him into it. I don't think that he can take two at once, poor guy.

Oh well, I ended up with the car of my dreams. I had a red Stingray. I don't know how Seria knew I wanted one, but I got my wish. Unfortunately for me, my car was in the shop, undergoing repairs. Some idiot messed it up, and I wasn't happy about it. The good news was that it'd be to pick up by ten tomorrow, and I was going to be there. I loved my car, not as much as most boys, but I still liked it. It was excellent, especially if I had to travel and take Yugi to duels. Anyways, back to the present situation.

We arrive at the mall, and thankfully, Yami didn't attempt to question me further about our little secret. I then run over to Seria and when we see the look on Tea's face, we both sigh.

"Ahhh, why the long faces girls? It's only swimsuit shopping…" says Duke, who tries hard to sound sympathetic, but fails horribly. We're also meeting Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Serenity later, around noon, in the food court. Tea thought that should give us enough time to find something.

Tea, Seria, Yami, Duke, and I all walk into the mall and soon we arrive at the store that's having a major sale. Yami and Duke walk along behind Seria and myself, preventing us from attempting to escape again. We'd already tried, it didn't work out too well. Tea, meanwhile, is walking along cheerfully, humming to her self.

"Ahhh, c'mon, it won't be that bad…" Tea says, and looks back at us.

"You have no idea," mutters Seria under her breath.

I sigh and turn around, to find a smirking Yami blocking my way. "You're not going anywhere." He says, still smirking.

All to soon, we find the swimsuit section. Tea then picks out a few swimsuits for Seria and me, all the right size. 'How in seven hells does she know our sizes?!' I wonder to myself.

Tea then cheerfully shoves Seria and me into separate changing stalls, and I hear Seria's voice float over the wall to me, "This is going to be a long few hours…"

"Tell me about it…" I reply, equally irritated. I then quickly change and so does Seria.

"Tea, there is no way I'm wearing this thing!" Seria and I yell at the same time.

Meanwhile…. Yami and Duke are waiting outside of the women's changing rooms. Duke is leaning against a wall and Yami is leaning against the wall nearby. Both boys chuckle and Yami says, "Well. Welcome to a girls' world. This will take some time…" Yami then closes his eyes, still chuckling.

To Be Continued…

Okay, this is the end of the chapter. I hope I didn't rush or anything, and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of it so far. Flames are not welcome, only constructive criticism. Thanks and have a great day, night, whatever it is where you are!!


	8. Ch7: Shopping, Food Courts, Movies

A/N: I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated… I was grounded for quite a while and I hope you all will forgive me. I'm also working on Ch.8, so never fear! Please let me know if you have any requests for this story and if I make any mistakes. Until then, lates!

Ch.7: Shopping, Food Courts, Horror Movies

Tea sighs as she says, "Oh c'mon, can't be that bad…" she then whips the doors open, and Seria & I both yell at her. She smiles and continues, "Why, that bikini looks great on you Yumiko, and Seria, you look great too. I don't see any problems with them…"

Seria then says in a dangerously low voice, "I do. Mine is a bikini, not a one-piece. I don't care what you say, I'm not wearing a bikini…" Tea laughs nervously and turns to me.

"Don't even think about it. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing this thing. It's way too revealing for my taste. Besides, I need something that will stay on when I dive…" I add, and look over at Tea. "I don't mind a bikini, just not something too revealing."

Tea smiles as she says, "All right then. No problem. At least try on the other ones, even if you don't show them to me. Okay?" she then shuts the doors again and Seria and I sigh in relief.

Meanwhile, Yami looks at his watch. "They've been at it for fifteen minutes…"

Duke sighs as he says, "And it's only the beginning, trust me, my friend."

Two hours later…

Tea had made Seria and myself try on a lot of swimsuits. Seria had made her choice about fifteen minutes ago and was handling finding a swimsuit for me. Tea was still helping, but Seria was handling most of it. Duke and Yami had already agreed to Seria's choice. They were both secretly a little sad that Seria had chosen a one piece and swim shorts. Oh well, teenage boys will be teenage boys.

Seria then spots an interesting bikini. "Hmmm, I wonder if Yumiko would like this… doesn't look too revealing. It also has a strange exoticness to it… I think that she'll like it." Tea nods her head in agreement.

I hear a soft knock on the changing room door and then Seria's voice. "Hey Yumi, I found one that you might like. It comes with this really cool tie thing. You want to try it on?"

"Sure, why not. You seem to have made better choice these last times than Tea has… no offence meant, Tea." I reply, as I open the door, take the swimsuit with a smile toward Seria, and close it once again.

I then look closer at the swimsuit and I shrug as I change into it. "Wow. This is perfect! I have to see what the others think." I stare into the mirror again. It seemed that the swimsuit was made for me; it fit every curve perfectly. It was really super freaky, yet awesomely cool at the same time. I then open the door shyly, and Seria and Tea's faces light up.

"Oh Kami-sama! Yumiko, that suit is perfect. It was made for you… wait until the boys see this one…" Tea says, as she claps her hands happily.

Seria looks at me for a moment, in absolute amazement. "She's right. It's perfect. It's also just the way you wanted it. I think a certain guy will be very pleased…" Seria grins evilly, and I realize that she is referring to Yami.

"Oh, let's just show them." I grumble, my cheeks once again flaming.

I then slip out where Yami and Duke can see me, and Tea coughs. Duke and Yami turn around, and stare. I mean their mouths were wide open. Yami especially, I think that he was drooling… Duke quickly recovers as he says, "Wow. That looks amazing. Great choice. What do you think, Yami?"

Yami quickly stops staring, a light blush grazing his cheeks. "I agree with Duke. You do look great. Is that what you're going to get?" he asks, still staring at me.

I nod in agreement and then turn to Tea. "We are done now, aren't we? My stomach is begging for food." As I say this, my stomach rumbles and growls to confirm it and everyone laughs.

I then go back into the changing room and come out in my normal clothes. Tea, Seria, and I then go up to the check-up counter and pay for our stuff. Tea smiles as she says, "See, I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

Yami and Duke then come up and Seria grins. "Here guys. You can carry the bags, since you waited so patiently for us. Thanks for coming, by the way." Seria says with a smile, and hands Duke a bag and Yami a bag.

We all then head down to the food court, and on the way I take my bag from Yami. "Here, I'll carry this. After all, you did wait two hours…especially since you didn't have to." I say, avoiding Yami's gaze. Yami just smiles at me and I smile back at him.

Tea, Seria, and Duke all watch. "Hmmm, looks like those two may become more than best friends… they like each other all right, they just won't admit it." Comments Tea.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey Seria, any clue how long Yumiko has liked Yami?" asks Duke, who looks over at Seria.

A thoughtful look crosses Seria's face as she says, "Hmmm, I'd say she liked him for a while, but just buried the feeling, thinking it was nothing. I'm guessing it's coming back, but Yumiko doesn't realize it yet though. There is the fact that she has some sort of important past life with Yami that could complicate things, from what Yugi told me."

A voice then jolts Seria, Tea, and Duke back to the current situation. "Hey guys, did you forget that we're meeting you here!" calls Joey, as he walks over with Yugi, Tristen, and Serenity.

"Hello Yumiko!" calls Serenity.

"You guys find something?" calls Tristen.

"How was the shopping?" asks Yugi, the most concerned.

I smile at everyone and walk over with Yami. "Hey Serenity. To answer your questions, yes we found a swimsuit, Seria and I, at least. It took forever to do, and I'm going shopping with just Seria next time. She found me something in fifteen minutes and Tea didn't find a swimsuit that I like in an hour and forty-five minutes…"

"So, is everyone ready to eat?" asks Tristen, his voice having an amused pitch to it.

"Are you kidding! I'm starved!" Seria and I say at the same time, as our stomachs growl again to confirm it.

((A/N: Okay, this is going to have lots of people saying different things. I'm just going to put a name after each quote in parentheses and that's who said it, okay?))

"I want pizza!" (Tristen, Joey)

"I want a salad." (Tea, Serenity)

"Mexican sounds good." (Seria)

"Broccoli and cheese baked potato!" (Me)

"I think a sub sounds good…" (Yami)

Everyone laughs as we all split up to go find our food. Tristen, Seria, and Joey all go to find their food, since the restaurants they needed are right next to each other. Serenity and Tea go off together to get their food, and Yami & I go to the two restaurants that we need.

We all meet again, each with our own food. We then sit down at a few tables that Joey and Tristen had pulled together. We each get into our own conversations, and then Tea's cell rings.

Phone conversation… 

"_Hello, this is Tea." _

"_Hey Tea, Mokuba here. I convinced Seto and we now have a private pool, complete with diving board, rented all for our friends and ourselves for tomorrow! Isn't that great!" _

"_Seriously? Cool! I can't wait, let me tell the others." _

Tea then hangs up, an excited look crossing her face. "Hey guys! I just got the best news!"

"Well, what is it?" says Yugi.

"Yeah, tell us!" adds Joey.

"Oh chill, Joey." She shoots an icy look Joey's way, and then turns back to the rest of us.

"Anyways, Mokuba convinced Kaiba to rent a private pool for us and our friends all day tomorrow. We can invite who we want, as long as they're friends." As Tea finishes, her face is split in a happy grin and Yami's the first to reply, followed closely by Seria.

"You're not joking, are you Tea? That's great though if you're not." Yami says.

"Of course she isn't joking. I guess I'll be sleeping over at Yugi's, that okay with you, Yugi, Yumiko, Yami?" Seria turns to each of us in turn, and we nod.

"Here, let me call gramps real quick." I say, and Tea tosses me her cell to use quickly.

I then quickly call Yugi's grandpa and confirm our plans with him. I then toss Tea's cell back to her. "Thanks. Well, it's fine with him. He says that you can all stay, if you want to. He even said that we could go rent some horror movies or something if we wanted." I look over at everyone, and they all nod.

"Well, looks like we better get going," Says Yami, "we have a lot to do. It's going to take a while for all of us to agree on some movies. Which storedo you guys want to go to?"

Duke then suggests one, "How about the one down the street? I also heard that they have a great selection of Anime movies…" He looks over at Seria and I.

"Sounds like a plan. Everyone know how to get there?" asks Tristen. Everyone nods and we all then go and throw away our trash. Seria and I are still sipping on huge milkshakes that we had gotten from an ice cream place, and we didn't want to throw them away.

"Same seating arrangement, then?" asks Tea, as she looks over at us for confirmation.

"Sure. Sounds okay to me," replies Seria, as we get to the cars.

Duke, Tea, and Seria then go with Duke to where he has his car parked and hop in. I, meanwhile, go with Yami and I get in as well. Both drivers (Duke and Yami) start their cars and pretty soon, are driving down the road, toward the movie place.

In Duke's car…

"Do you really think it was a good idea to leave Yami and Yumiko in the same car? I'm a little worried for them…" comments Tea, a worried look crossing her face.

"Ahhh, don't worry about Yumiko. She can take care of herself. Besides, Yami wouldn't let anything happen to her, even if he is one of the fastest drivers I know…" Seria replies, looking amused.

"They'll both be fine. Yami's an excellent driver, I know, because I taught him how to drive." Duke says, as he gives the girls a mock stern look.

"Great, that should assure me how?" asks Seria and Tea, at the same time, sarcastically. Duke just glares at them, in reply to their question.

In Yami's car…

The radio is blasting, but it's hardly an assurance. I'm holding on to the rails for my life and Yami grins at me. "Enjoying yourself?" Yami asks.

"If you call your life flashing before your life this very second enjoying yourself, then yes." Is my sarcastic reply to his question.

After a few minutes, my hands release their death-grip on the rails and I smile. "This is actually fun. Tea drives like an old lady, compared to this." I say, and I laugh as I think of Tea's driving skills.

Yami laughs too and says, "Well. I'm glad to see at least Seria isn't the only girl that appreciates my driving abilities. I'm guessing that you like fast?"

I grin and reply, "You guessed right then. Do you normally drive this crazy, or were you just trying to see if I'd get sick?"

Yami grins, as he says, "No, I'm a good driver, faster than some, but still good. We should be at that movie store in about ten minutes or so."

"And Duke said that it was just down the road…" I comment, while rolling my eyes sarcastically. Yami just chuckles and continues to drive.

Some minutes later, we arrive at the movie store and meet the others in the parking lot. "So, how was the ride here? Will you be okay?" asks a very amused Yugi.

"It was actually very fun. No, Yami did not attempt to kill me." I reply automatically to Seria, who was about to ask me that.

"Well, let's head on in. This will take a while…" says Tristen, who walks into the store, followed by everyone else. Pretty soon, we have all split up. Seria and I went to the Anime section, Joey and Tristen to the new releases, Tea and Serenity to the comedies, and Duke & Yami to the horror movies.

"Hey! Yumiko, come over here for a sec!" calls Seria, who's by the movies for sale. "They have all the Witch Hunter Robin episodes out! It's all in one special DVD box set."

I run over, and when I see what Seria was talking about, my eyes light up. "Oh Kami! I can't believe that they have this… I don't have enough money to buy it though…" I pick up the case and look at it sadly.

"I think that I may be able to help you there. How about you just pay me twenty and I'll pay for the rest?" asks a voice behind me. I turn around to come face to face with Ryou. He smiles at me.

"I-I couldn't…" I say softly and Ryou just smiles more.

"Look, don't worry about it. I know how long you've been looking for this, so consider it a gift from an awesome friend. My parents have loads of money, so they won't miss what I spend on it… least I could do is use the money they give me on my friends and family." He says, and picks up another DVD set for himself. "Besides, I've been wanting this one too. I'll be right back."

Seria and I stare after him, amazed. Ryou then appears again, and hands me a bag. "Here. Don't worry about it. You don't even have to consider the twenty I mentioned earlier."

"Thanks Ryou! Hey, I meant to call you and ask, but do you want to go to the pool with us tomorrow?" I ask, as I give him a huge hug. Ryou smiles and I feel him nod.

Seria smiles at him and says, "Hey. How have you been theses days?" Ryou smiles at Seria as well and gives her a hug.

"I've been doing great. I haven't seen Bakura in a while though… I think that he flew to Egypt somewhere… I'm not sure… I miss him though…" Ryou replies, and a worried look flickers across his eyes.

Seria and I look sad for a moment, and we stand there in thoughtful silence for a moment or two. The silence is interrupted by Yugi's voice. "Oh! Hey Ryou! How are you?"

Ryou smiles at Yugi and looks at him, "I see you've hit a growth spurt. Hey guys." He then turns to everyone else and also gives Tea a hug.

"Did Yumiko and Seria invite you to the pool for tomorrow?" asks Tea and Ryou nods. Tea looks satisfied and then notices my bag. "Hey, I see you bought something, Yumiko. Another Anime DVD, I presume…"

I laugh and say, "Actually, I have Ryou to thank for this one. Have you guys found anything yet?"

"We found this movie called Miss Congeniality. It looks pretty funny…" Serenity says, jumping into the conversation.

"We found a movie called Interview with the Vampire. I heard from Mai that it's really good." Says Duke, as he walks up. "Hey Ryou! What's up man?" Duke adds as soon as he spots Ryou, who smiles and chats with Duke and Yami for a moment. Pretty soon, Joey and Tristen appear, with Joey carrying the movie they chose, Godsend.

"Long time no see. How are you?" asks Tristen, as he walks over to Ryou.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt the reunion, but did everyone pick out a movie? Ryou, do you want to come by and watch these movies with us?" I ask, and look over at him.

"Sure, sounds like fun. We're hanging out at Yugi's, right?" he replies in his slight British accent.

"Yes, I believe so. I just hope Yugi's grandpa is prepared for all of us…" comments Seria, in reply to Ryou's question.

Yami and I then get the needed money from everyone and go up to pay for the rentals. Everyone then splits up to go to his or her respective cars, with the exception of Ryou, who walked. He went with Yami and myself in Yami's car. Everyone gets in and promises to meet at Yugi's house.

At Yugi's house

We all sit down in the living room and pretty soon an argument breaks out about what movie to watch first. Yugi's grandpa had been smart; he'd gotten two large couches a few years ago, and plenty of large cushions and pillows if there wasn't enough room on the couch. Everyone had taken his or her shoes off at the door and lined them up neatly.

Currently, Joey, Tristen, and Duke were on one couch, while Serenity, Tea, Yugi and Ryou were on the other couch. Yami and myself were comfortably sprawled on the floor, with Yami sitting up and me laying down on my stomach and facing the TV, which had a DVD player. Now, back to our current dilemma about what movie to watch first…

We finally agreed to watch Interview with the Vampire first, since it was supposed to be scary. It was now around six in the evening before we had all gotten there. Ryou had to go drop off some stuff and get some stuff, because it ended up that everyone was just going to spend the night here, at Yugi's house. Then Tea and Serenity had to go shopping for a swimsuit for her and everyone had to go to his or her house to get swimming stuff. Between all that chaos, Yami, Seria, Yugi and myself had to go get enough food for everyone. Kaiba would be providing food and drinks at the pool.

By that time, I was getting a pretty good headache, and I wasn't pleased about it. I sighed from my spot on the floor as everyone, with the exception of Yami and Yugi, argued about what we were going to eat and who would sit where. Some people traded spots on the couches, but I didn't notice. Yami then looks over at me, concerned.

"Hey, you okay Yumiko?" he asks, as worry appears in his eyes.

"I think so, I've just got a monster headache… why can't everyone just agree on something so that we can watch the movie! At this rate, we won't even get to watch one…" I say, as I start to rub my temples. 'Just great. I didn't need this right now…' is my thought as I close my eyes to try and tune out the arguing.

Quite suddenly, I feel someone rubbing my temples for me. I open my eyes, and see that it's Yami. Wait a sec! Am I see things or something! Yami sighs as he says, "Man, you really need to relax, Yumiko. Hey Yugi, where does your grandpa keep the aspirin?" Yami says, and looks over at Yugi.

"I think in the kitchen, I'm not totally sure. Why? Do you have a headache?" Yugi replies, from his spot on the couch, between Tea and Serenity.

Yami then nods and disappears into the kitchen. "Hey Yumiko, come here a sec, any clue where in here he keeps that stuff?"

I sigh and get up. I walk into the kitchen and open a small cupboard, revealing aspirin among many others. Yami then reaches over me and takes down the small bottle of aspirin. He then opens it, and hands me a pill. "Here, take this. You should feel better pretty soon." I nod and swallow the small white pill with a glass of water.

Yami and I then walk back into the living room, to find that everyone is still arguing. Yami gets an irritated look on his face and yells, "Alright! That's enough! Let's just put in the movie, okay!" Yami glares at everyone who had been arguing and immediate silence follows as Duke gets up and puts the DVD in.

Pretty soon, everyone is quiet and watching the movie. Yami and I are on the floor and I look around at everyone and smile. Yugi was nearly squished because Serenity and Tea had snuggled up so close, out of slight fear. Ryou was leaning on Joey's shoulder, having fallen asleep at one point, and Joey and Tristen had gone to get drinks and popcorn for everyone.

"Hey, what do you think of the movie so far?" whispers Yami. He was awfully close. Then it hit me. I had actually snuggled up to Yami during the movie!

The worst part was that I was comfortable. Oh well, he was good to cuddle with, hot, sexy and… 'Whoa! Rewind! I did not just think that about Yami!' 'Can't deny that one.' Replies my smug conscience. Oh well, I'll just have to live with it. Besides, Yami was very warm…I yawn a little bit and snuggle closer to Yami.

Yami smiles and wraps an arm around me. Tea looks over at Yami and I, and grins evilly. She then pokes Yugi and whispers something that we couldn't hear to him. "Hey, check out Yumiko and Yami. Those two seem awfully comfortable…"

Yugi looks over and his eyes widen, before he too grins. "Well. Looks like we'll just have to tease them about it later, now won't we? Let's not disturb their cuddling though, it's too kawaii!"

((A/N: I'm pretty sure that kawaii means 'really cute' or something like that in Japanese…))

Meanwhile, Tristen and Joey return, with a big bowl of three bowls of popcorn. They set one if front of Yami and myself, one in front of Yugi, Tea, & Serenity, and one in front of themselves.

I then wiggle out from under Yami arm, reach over, and grab some of the warm, buttery, tasty substance from the bowl. Yami reaches over as well, and we both munch on the popcorn, as the movie continues. Ryou continues to sleep, Tristen and Joey get into a hushed, yet heated, argument about something, and I lean on Yami again, enjoying his warmth.

The movie ends, and I sit up more and stretch my arms out over my head. At one point, I had gone to my room and changed into some pajama pants, with socks, and a white spaghetti-strap tank top. As Yami had predicted, my headache had soon disappeared, and I had relaxed, as he had implied I do as well.

"Well, who liked that movie besides me?" I ask, as I look over at everyone else.

"Yep. It was awesome!" replies Joey.

"I thought it was really good, yet also really sad. I feel bad for what happened to that guy's friends…" comments Tea, and Serenity nods her head in agreement.

I nod my head in agreement as well, "Who's ready to watch the next movie?" I ask, and soon follow an argument about what movie to watch now. 'Man, don't they ever stop arguing?'

Yami sighs as well. "Let's just pick the names out of a hat, okay? That way, no one can say it was someone else's problem. It all depends on luck." He points out.

"We could watch an Anime movie instead, couldn't we? Only if the others don't agree on one right now." Says Ryou, who had just woken up.

Everyone reluctantly nods, and I go over to the new DVD Ryou bought for me and pull it out of the bag. I then pull out the first DVD and pop it into the DVD player. Soon, the theme song for Witch Hunter Robin comes on and I hum along to it quietly. I had resumed my spot on the floor with Yami and I was enjoying the episode so far.

After a few more episodes, I turn it off, to find that everyone is asleep. I smile to myself as I turn off the DVD and then switch off the TV. I then grab a blanket and curl up on the floor with the pillow. As I drift off, one thought runs through my mind: 'We're going swimming tomorrow… should be fun…'

Yami then sits up for about thirty minutes more and he, too, grabs a blanket and falls asleep on the floor nearby.

A/N: This is the end of the chapter. Next chapter is the pool party. It's kind of boring so far, but it shall get more interesting as I develop more of the plot. Please review and no flames please. These flames shall be used to cook hotdogs for chilli dogs. Yum!


End file.
